El Conquistador
by Abi vi Britannia
Summary: " This new country was filled with gold and silver but nobody really knew about it. Even some of the toughest countries refused to go near this new country, for it was said that many had died attempting to get to this new country. Now I asked myself how and why did I end up coming on this trip." slight spainxromano and spainxmexico
1. Chapter 1 the land of riches

*(I do not own axis powers hetalia) please enjoy the story and comment on it please by doing so i will be inspired to write more*

CH1

THE LAND OF RICHES

This new country was filled with gold and silver but nobody really knew about it. Even some of the toughest countries refused to go near this new country, for it was said that many had died attempting to get to this new country. Now I asked myself how and why did I end up coming on this trip? My head started to hurt just thinking about it.

"Antoniooooo!" I heard someone say and before I got the chance to turn around and see who it was Romano tackled me.

"Que pasa Romano" I asked the small country that had leapt into my arms.

" The kitchen witch is chasing me again!"

"Well what did you do to her this time? and stop calling her kitchen witch her name is Alicia!"

"There you are you little rascal I got you now " Alicia yelled

" Help me idiota dont just stand there and look pretty tell this witch to back off and leave me alone I haven`t done anything wrong"

" Oh you damn little brat i`ll skin you alive and put you in a pot and then you`ll have a reason to call me a witch!"

"That`s enough Alicia i`ll take care of it from here on" I sighed. How can my day get any more stressful ." Romano how many times have I told you not to steal from the kitchen just ask me and i`ll get it for you".

" I`m sorry but its not my fault you dont feed me well enough and besides its your fault for taking me on this stupid trip" I laughed and patted his head. Romano was always a little fisty and rude country country but he was so cute I couldn`t get mad at him for long.

"Jerk, jerk are you listening to me?"

" Eh i`m sorry what were you saying " I asked

"Never mind your annoying me i think im going to take a nap pretty soon any ways. You know daydreaming isnt a good thing especially if you`re a captain of a ship". I smirked at him, as if he could focus more than me. " You know you`re so mean to me instead of defending me against the witch you just stood there".

"Eh- what are you saying i`m probably the only person who treats you nicely, as far as I know all the countries think you`re a brat".

" Ya but those countries are idiots"

" Ah what am I going to do with you " I put the small country down and continued to look at my map.

"Antonio where exactly are we headed to? We`ve been sailing for days and honestly im getting tired of being on this stupid ship".

"The land of gold" I told the small child.

"What a waste of time I could have stayed with my stupid little brother Feliciano you know. Bet you wont find anything good anyways, if you ask me I think Portugal`s just messing with you". Romano sighed and continued to look bored I didnt blame him I too hated going on long journeys without knowing what my destination was.

" So Romano why was Alicia chasing you today for again?"Romano turned red when i asked him this and I automatically knew his answer

" Well you see I was just walking near the kitchen when I noticed there was something shiny and red.I decided to see what it was so I crept closer and I noticed it was tomato and it looked quite tasty so I grabbed it since nobody seemed to own it,but just as I bit it Alicia came in and started to attack me like some crazy vulture!"


	2. Chapter 2

*(I do not own axis powers hetalia) please enjoy the story and comment on it please by doing so i will be inspired to write more*

* * *

CH1

THE LAND OF RICHES

This new country was filled with gold and silver but nobody really knew about it. Even some of the toughest countries refused to go near this new country, for it was said that many had died attempting to get to this new country. Now I asked myself how and why did I end up coming on this trip? My head started to hurt just thinking about it.

"Antoniooooo!" I heard someone say and before I got the chance to turn around and see who it was Romano tackled me.

"Que pasa Romano" I asked the small country that had leapt into my arms.

" The kitchen witch is chasing me again!"

"Well what did you do to her this time? and stop calling her kitchen witch her name is Alicia!"

"There you are you little rascal I got you now " Alicia yelled

" Help me idiota dont just stand there and look pretty tell this witch to back off and leave me alone I haven`t done anything wrong"

" Oh you damn little brat i`ll skin you alive and put you in a pot and then you`ll have a reason to call me a witch!"

"That`s enough Alicia i`ll take care of it from here on" I sighed. How can my day get any more stressful ." Romano how many times have I told you not to steal from the kitchen just ask me and i`ll get it for you".

" I`m sorry but its not my fault you dont feed me well enough and besides its your fault for taking me on this stupid trip" I laughed and patted his head. Romano was always a little fisty and rude country country but he was so cute I couldn`t get mad at him for long.

"Jerk, jerk are you listening to me?"

" Eh i`m sorry what were you saying " I asked

"Never mind your annoying me i think im going to take a nap pretty soon any ways. You know daydreaming isnt a good thing especially if you`re a captain of a ship". I smirked at him, as if he could focus more than me. " You know you`re so mean to me instead of defending me against the witch you just stood there".

"Eh- what are you saying i`m probably the only person who treats you nicely, as far as I know all the countries think you`re a brat".

" Ya but those countries are idiots"

" Ah what am I going to do with you " I put the small country down and continued to look at my map.

"Antonio where exactly are we headed to? We`ve been sailing for days and honestly im getting tired of being on this stupid ship".

"The land of gold" I told the small child.

"What a waste of time I could have stayed with my stupid little brother Feliciano you know. Bet you wont find anything good anyways, if you ask me I think Portugal`s just messing with you". Romano sighed and continued to look bored I didnt blame him I too hated going on long journeys without knowing what my destination was.

" So Romano why was Alicia chasing you today for again?"Romano turned red when i asked him this and I automatically knew his answer

" Well you see I was just walking near the kitchen when I noticed there was something shiny and red.I decided to see what it was so I crept closer and I noticed it was tomato and it looked quite tasty so I grabbed it since nobody seemed to own it,but just as I bit it Alicia came in and started to attack me like some crazy vulture!

"Ah Romano" I smiled and patted his head. He quickly shook my hand away and ran he didn`t have to be so cold.

~well thats the first chapter~

* * *

A/N: this is the second chapter to El Conquistador. please R&R and if there is any beta readers out there please help me out Im not very good with grammar!  
DISCLIMER: I do not own any of the hetalia Axis powers the only thing thats mine is the story!

* * *

Chapter 2 - My Reason  
That night I dreamt that I was swimming in gold and all of a sudden I began to drown,stunned I quicly woke up sweating. "It was just a dream" I told myself over and over. This whole voyage was really starting to stress me out so I continued to sleep. When I woke up again Romano was still asleep. I decided that it was time to wake up and so I dressed quickly and headed to the upper deck.  
"Morning Don Antonio" I heard someone say  
"Ah Buenos dias Alicia " I told the maid.  
"Eh Don Antonio can I ask you something really quick?"  
" Um sure Im not really busy anyways".  
" Well about this whole trip Im wondering why you decided to come when there`s thousands of rumors on how dangerous it is?" I thought for a moment "why was I making this trip? If I really wanted to conquer more land I could have headed south towards Africa. Currently there was a lot of empty land there.I didn`t really want to colonize in new land why would I my land was by far the prettiest and richest of all the other the countries.  
"For pride" I finally told her .Ya that was it the only reason I went was because I wanted to show those other countries how powerful I was even though I really didn`t show it.  
"I see well, I have faith in you and I really hope everything turns out if you`ll excuse me, I have to prepare the morning meal". She bowed and and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Thank you Alicia" I muttered.

* * *

Well thats the second chapter I apologize if the chapters are soo short but I really just want to introduce the reader to the characters. Just to clarify romano is still chibi romano


End file.
